


Красный Свиток

by Itinessity



Category: ['Naruto', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Kudos: 1





	1. Сасори 13 лет

Кукла не шевелится – привычное трещание механизмов заменяет режущий скрежет, а разверзшуюся пасть марионетки набивают чёрные мелкие песчинки.  
Кажется, будто это жадное облако тьмы пожирает марионетку.  
Это не тьма.  
Нужно встать.  
Нужно встать, когда кукла не слушается и не может его подхватить – покорной быстрой тенью закрыть создателя, помочь ему.  
Сасори вскидывает руку, практически бесполезная марионетка кидается навстречу металлической глыбе, направленной в хозяина.  
Треск дерева, дикий скрежет металла – кукла разлетаются вдребезги, а сам кукольник собирает последние силы, делает сальто, уходя из-под обстрела железных пуль.  
Рука, на которую он опирается почти подводит, но приземляется Сасори ровно.  
Встал.  
\- Это последняя, - негромко говорит Третий. Железный песок, формирующий перед ним стену постепенно развеивается и остаётся в воздухе тонкой, почти невидимой взвесью.  
Тьма – думает Сасори и быстро перебирает пальцами как паук над паутиной.  
Куклы – не сами они, лишь части их, целых у него нет больше – взмывают воздух в последней отчаянной атаке, и тёмная волна песка почти лениво отбивает их.  
То, что нужно.  
Головы кукол скалятся забитыми механизмами, но все равно стреляют сенбонами, которые веером зависают в воздухе, подчиняясь магнитной чакре.  
Кроме одного.  
Длинный костяной сенбон пролетает, почти задев чужую щеку.  
\- Промазал, - шипит под нос Сасори и выдыхает с хрипом, почти падая на колено.  
Третий касается своей щеки, проводит пальцами там, где должно было бы оставить полосу чужое оружие. Но не оставило.  
\- Слишком медленно и неточно, - отмечает он и волна песка, до того лениво клубящаяся поодаль, приходит в движение.  
Вот это – быстро и точно.  
Несколько секунд хватает, чтобы Сасори валялся на полу, сплевывая кровь и пытаясь подняться на трясущихся руках.  
Он почти не слышит, что ему говорят – кажется, его здорово приложило.  
Взгляд – не взгляд даже, чутье, чакра, что угодно – цепляется только за одно.  
Сасори ещё не делал такого, но... Он знает, за его пальцами следят. Ни согнуть, дёрнуть кистью.  
Но движение фаланги можно выдать за судорогу.  
Искореженная голова куклы взрывается под активированный взрывной печатью, чёрная стена закрывает от взрыва, но взгляд Сасори прикован к белому костяному росчерку.  
И алой капле, скользнувшей по чужой коже.  
\- Уже лучше, - слышит он перед тем как сознание оставляет его.


	2. Сасори 10 лет

Идея принадлежала Комуши – он же и опаздывает, заставляя Сасори отстранённо смотреть на едва тлеющие угли под жаровней.  
Кажется, он говорил что-то о том, что Сасори сидит в мастерской как сыч; что ему нужно встречаться с людьми хоть иногда и что-то там ещё – по сути, эту болтовню Сасори пропускал мимо ушей и где-то между очередными «ты даже на солнце не выходишь» и «а что это будет, покажи чертёж» он сам не понял как согласился пойти на встречу со своей бывшей командой.  
Бывшей – потому что Сасори уже год как чунин и чаще всего его ставят в совсем иные формации. Самой выгодной он все ещё считает комбинацию из него и бойцов дальнего боя, которые держат врага на расстоянии и не мешаются под оружием его марионеток.  
Это глупо: логичнее держать подле него бойцов ближнего боя, которые и приблизиться к нему не дадут. Сасори тем не менее не прельщает необходимость следить за тем, чтобы ему не напоролись на ядовитые лезвия кукол.  
Сасори не нравится это место, равно как и не нравится ждать; но он даже не вздрагивает, когда Комуши плюхается рядом с ним – он услышал его даже раньше, чем ощутил чакру.  
Комуши извиняется за опоздание – это бессмысленно, остальные ещё не подошли. Сасори безразлично следит как друг возится с жаровней, бегает договориться, чтобы им уже несли мясо. Надо же, это организовал он – впрочем, кто же ещё.  
Комуши продолжает весело болтать – о новом задании, технике, которую он хочет выучить («я почти также быстро складываю печати как сенсей!»). Неожиданно он отмечает, что новая кукла Сасори просто потрясающая и тот вскидывает голову, удивлённо вглядываясь. Он не понимает, о чем речь – все его куклы потрясающие, разве что некоторые требуют переделки, но Комуши явно говорит о какой-то конкретной.  
Вероятно заметив проблеск интереса, Комуши поясняет, что видел её на миссии у одного из отряда совсем мельком, но довольно подробно описывает. Сасори, чуть склонив голову набок слушает до тех пор, пока к столу не подходит ещё один человек.  
Юмико – третий член команды. Для Сасори она – не менее шумный, чем Комуши раздражитель, только если голос первого более-менее приятен…  
Юмико садится напротив Сасори и сразу начинает возмущаться, лишь поздоровавшись. Комуши ввязывается с ней в спор, а Сасори разглядывает горячие теперь уже угли и ровные пласты мяса в неглубокой тарелке.  
Наконец у него в голове словно щёлкает – точно, судя по описанию это Мацукидоши, действительно новая кукла. Он использовал в ней любопытные новые ловушки и особенный тип покрытия.  
Яд, правда, там довольно средний, количество в газовом баллоне совсем небольшое, и хорошо бы её успевали заправлять между миссиями или хотя бы приносили к нему, но…  
\- Доброго дня, Юмико-чан, Комуши-кун… Сасори.  
Это сенсей. Сасори отстранённо кивает ему и думает, что совсем не ощутил его чакры и не разобрал шагов.  
Тетсуя-сенсей не один – Сасори с некоторым удивлением оглядывает подростка по плечо самому сенсею, у него короткие светлые волосы, спокойный взгляд и бинты на руках.  
\- Сасори, это Шинджи-кун. Шинджи, это Сасори, он…  
\- Я знаю. Мой дядя сражается твоими куклами. Я рад познакомиться.  
Сасори чуть пожимает плечами. Он не знает, как реагировать на такое. Рад знакомству должен быть его дядя.  
Пока все рассаживаются, Комуши начинает что-то рассказывать снова.  
Сасори рассматривает руки Шинджи – они в бинтах просто так или из-за того, что он много тренируется?  
На самом деле ему почти неинтересно; он думает о замене. Эта встреча окончательно теряет свой смысл – из команда снова укомплектована, и что тут делать Сасори?  
Тетсуя-сенсей не любит подобных сборищ и тем не менее, он пришёл, привёл с собой незнакомого Сасори шиноби. Он не видит в этом смысла, ни в чем – только рассматривает руку Юмико, которую та заносит над жаровней перед тем, как положить туда кусочек мяса.  
Сасори думает о том, что жара там должно быть достаточно, и если нитями чакры заставить её опустить ладонь вниз с размаха, то у него это получится. Она не ожидает перехваченного контроля, равно как и не успеет от него избавиться, руки Сасори даже не видно, при желании можно сделать так, чтобы она ничего не поняла…  
\- О чем задумался? - дружелюбно спрашивает его Шинджи и Сасори вежливо моргает в ответ, с трудом отводя взгляд от представленной им в мыслях картины.   
\- Скорее всего снова о куклах, - фыркает Юмико так, словно бы это что-то плохое.   
Комуши возмущённо смотрит на неё, а сам Сасори пожимает плечами.   
Да, он думает о куклах.   
Он думает о том, что нужно разжечь большой костёр и запечатать огонь, много огня.   
Он думает о том, что нужно встроить огненные свитки в куклу… жаль, что кукла не способна управлять стихией, но если, допустим, неожиданно выпустить огонь во врага, когда кукла перехватила его и её рот открылся…   
Будет очень горячо.   
Сасори ещё никогда не видел, как это работает с человеческой плотью, но она – такое же мясо, как подхваченный его палочками кусочек свинины.   
В любом случае, он успеет ещё посмотреть.   
Сасори коротко улыбается своим мыслям, а Комуши неожиданно хлопает его по плечу и смеётся. Кажется, он шутил?..   
Новую куклу Сасори сделает определённо только для себя.   
Тайшо.   
Нужно будет только договориться с кем-то со стихией огня…   
Сасори смотрит на Тетсую-сенсея. Огонь и Ветер.   
А ведь иногда Комуши и впрямь бывает полезен. Сасори смотрит на своего бывшего наставника и улыбается.   
\- Я рад встрече, спасибо что вытащили, - говорит он негромко, но разом перекрывает гул чужих голосов. Ребята неловко улыбаются ему в ответ, даже склочная Юмико, а сенсей словно бы расслабляется – с его лица спадает суровое выражение, а взгляд смягчается.   
А Сасори думает о том, что нужно приготовить несколько свитков – он ещё не так хорош в запечатывании и может ошибиться.


End file.
